Little Devil
by Kanami Gakura
Summary: 'Apa-apaan ini'/Bocah merah muda yang biasanya selalu ia hindari kini malah berada satu ranjang dengannya./"Ngghh..." anak itu melenguh pelan seraya makin merapatkan diri pada tubuh pemuda di sampingnya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam sedikit kaus Sasuke di bagian dada dan semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam tidur nyenyaknya./'Iblis sialan'/ Kid!Sakura Teen!Sasuke. Read and Review?


_Disclaimer_ : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Picture© Polly-chan

 _Warning_ ; _Kid_!Sakura, _Teen_!Sasuke

* * *

 **Little Devil**

by **Kanami Gakura**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang di bulan Desember. Salju di halaman pun bertambal tebal karena tambahan salju yang turun semalam. Dingin yang menusuk kulit membuat banyak orang lebih memilih tidur dengan pemanas ruangan bersuhu tinggi daripada harus berjalan-jalan di trotoar dengan salju yang menumpuk di sol sepatu.

Saat ini matanya masih tertutup rapat saat pagi menyapa. Selimut tebal pun masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya untuk membuatnya hangat. Cuaca dingin seperti ini membuat pemanas ruangannya seakan tak berguna, hingga memaksanya memakai selimut berlapis.

Namun hawa es yang membelai kulitnya membuatnya kembali berjengit, lalu ia merapatkan tubuh pada guling untuk menghangatkan diri. Hingga kedua tangannya memeluk guling yang bentuknya entah mengapa terasa mengecil, lebih halus dan menjadi sangat hangat, dia tahu ada yang tak beres di sini. Seingatnya tadi malam gulingnya masih besar, empuk, panjang dan tak sehangat guling di pelukannya kali ini.

Dahinya mengernyit, tangannya kembali meraba-raba _gulingnya_ untuk memastikan dan akhirnya dia membuka mata lalu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi.

Gelap.

Salah satu tangannya beralih menyingkap selimut dan pemandangan itu membuat matanya menyipit dan alisnya yang semakin mengernyit. Bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing berada dalam pelukannya. Bukan guling miliknya yang biasa namun berganti dengan seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang memamerkan kulit porselennya itu tengah tertidur nyaman. Bukan-bukan, dia bukan seorang gadis remaja seperti yang kau pikirkan namun seorang gadis kecil yang hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana hijau muda pendek. Dia masih tertidur nyenyak sedang pemuda itu melihatnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

 _'Apa-apaan ini?!'_

Dia tahu bocah itu adalah anak Bibi Mebuki yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Bocah merah muda yang biasanya selalu ia hindari karena ia tak begitu menyukai anak-anak kini malah berada satu ranjang dengannya. Sudah cukup kehadirannya mengganggu Sasuke—sang pemuda— kemarin-kemarin. Suara cerewetnya itu, mata besar yang berbinar saat menatapnya juga wajahnya yang polos seakan tidak bersalah karena selalu mengganggu waktu luangnya. Sikap defensif Sasuke terlihat kala berusaha menjauhi tubuh anak itu. Sedikit bergeser agar tubuhnya tak terlalu menempel dengan si gadis. Namun yang terjadi kemudian membuat napasnya berhenti.

"Ngghh..." anak itu melenguh pelan seraya makin merapatkan diri pada tubuh pemuda di sampingnya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam sedikit kaus Sasuke di bagian dada dan semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

 _'Iblis sialan!'_

Jangan tanya mengapa Sasuke begitu tak menyukai gadis di ranjangnya ini. Sejujurnya dia hanya tak menyukai anak kecil—termasuk gadis di hadapannya. Terlepas dari wajah anak itu yang terlampau manis—mau tak mau dia mengakuinya—tapi tingkah konyol mereka membuat Sasuke muak. Juga mereka yang selalu membutuhkan orang lain. Singkatnya; mereka lemah dan membutuhkan orang dewasa untuk berada di sampingnya. _Merepotkan_.

Napas halus gadis itu terdengar, menandakan bunga tidurnya masih berlayar menjauh. Sasuke menguap keras. Demi Tuhan ini masih jam tujuh pagi! Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin memejamkan mata di liburan musim dinginnya kali ini? Namun yang terjadi pagi ini sangatlah di luar dugaannya. Dari mana Iblis ini bisa masuk ke kamarnya? Tidak-tidak, sebelum itu bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke rumahnya ketika hanya dirinyalah yang tertinggal di rumah karena yang lainnya sedang pergi? Otaknya yang di atas rata-rata kemudian berpikir, siapa lagi yang berani mencari masalah dengannya selain...

Matanya lalu menangkap memo yang tergeletak di meja.

 **"Jaga Sakura-** _ **chan**_ **ya Sasu-** _ **nyan**_ **~ Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak, sangat tidak mungkin mengurus Saku-** _ **chan**_ **yang dititipkan Bibi Mebuki.**

 **Kecup dan cium, semoga harimu menyenangkan~!"**

 _'Itachi sialaaaaaaaan!'_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **V** oice **O** f **A** uthor:

 _Not complete yet_ :^

Penasaran gimana kalo Sakura bangun? _Stay tune_ ya~ hihi

Kalo ada saran buat jalan cerita fict ini ke depannya, silahkan~ Mungkin bisa saya sisipkan :3

Sebenernya cerita ini dibuat karena pengalaman saya yang digangguin sama bocah anak tetangga baru. Tapi sekarang… saya malah ditinggal pindah :'D Ga ada lagi bocah yang gangguin saya macem Sakura di sini X"D /mendadak kesepian/

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga terhibur~

Kritik dan saran akan selalu saya tunggu di kotak review :)


End file.
